


Twisted Loyalties

by whisperingpines



Category: D.Gray-man, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingpines/pseuds/whisperingpines
Summary: Narumi was taken to the order when she was young after a freak accident caused her village to be nearly wiped out by Akuma. However, she is unable to forgive the exorcists she believed had a hand in its destruction. Even after becoming fast friends with Kanda and Lenalee, she escapes the Order only to end up the apprentice of runaway General Marian Cross. Will she ever escape the Order? And when Allen decides to join the fight, will she go with him?





	1. The Taste of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm planning on this being a rather long fic, but no worries it won't be abandoned. It's been sitting on my laptop for so long and I think it's finally time to share it. Please let me know what you think. Also, this isn't a songfic, I just like to put a few lyrics from a song that I was listening to as I wrote. On a side note, Narumi is currently 5 in this chapter in case it wasn't clear.

  
_//_  
_Don't you dare look out your window, darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_  
_//_

  
The night was dark and cold when Narumi decided to scale the small mountain for a glimpse of Konoha's sacred treasure.

The little five year old kept her gaze fixed resolutely upward, ignoring her stinging palms and the chunks of rock that broke beneath her little fists, falling hundreds of feet to the ground below. Whimpering, she pressed closer to the mountainside as a strong gust of wind threatened to tear her little body off the rocky wall. Taking a deep breath she continued climbing, her hair blowing behind her like liquid sunshine, seeming to glow even in the pitch-blackness of the January night. Finally, she reached the top. She crawled away from the cliff's edge, lying in the soft grass for a moment, catching her breath, before picking herself up and walking towards the temple.

_Heh, and stupid Sasuke didn’t think I could do it._

It was small and simple. No guards were posted. There weren't any warning signs, simply because the village didn't think there needed to be. It was common knowledge that whoever entered the temple left either permanently damaged or in a casket. Their hero’s treasure did not enjoy being disturbed.

The little girl pushed open the rickety wooden door and entered the temple. She didn't take two steps before her surroundings were illuminated. She cried out in shock and fell backwards. Dozens of candles were floating in the air, banishing the room's dark shadows. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the center of the room, or more specifically towards the large pedestal. It was made of smooth white marble and was warm to the touch. Narumi peeked over the edge, light gray eyes wide with curiosity.

She examined the sword lying on the pedestal. Its sheath was gold with intricate red and silver swirling designs. Mesmerized, Narumi could only stare in awe. The beautiful weapon seemed to call out to her, beckoning her. Giving into temptation, she grabbed the sword off of the pedestal, staggering at the sudden weight in her small hands. She gazed in wonder at the swirls and slashes woven into a beautiful pattern of fire and feathers. Narumi grasped the hilt and slowly pulled out the blade. It gleamed brightly, putting the soft starlight outside to shame.

Then the room exploded.

Piercing green light burst from the artifact. It shot up toward the sky, blowing the roof clean off the temple. The light seemed to reach outwards, pulsing and pushing. It forced itself down Narumi's throat, into her eyes, beneath her skin. She screamed in agony, she was burning and freezing all at once. The overwhelming light invaded her senses. All she could see was green. All she could hear, touch, smell, breathe, taste - was green. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.  
Tears spilling down her tan cheeks, she stood up, still clutching the cursed sword. She tried to drop it, throw it far far away, but her fingers wouldn't obey her. Against her will, they tied the sheath to her side, and drew the sword. Her head tilted back and somber eyes scanned the horizon. A wave of fear washed through her, but it was quickly crushed and suppressed. She couldn't control her movements. Her body refused to listen to her.

_What’s going o-_

**“Hush.”** A soft voice whispered. Then her surroundings were plunged into suffocating darkness and she knew no more.

 

* * *

 

Narumi blinked once. Twice. Then screamed in utter horror. Flames were all around her. They danced and swooped, burning her village to the ground. Bodies were everywhere. Lifeless corpses with cuts littering their still forms were scattered across the ground. Those that seemed to have escaped the bloody massacre were shaking, black stars appearing on their skin. It didn’t take long before there was a burst of ashy dust and they vanished, leaving only torn clothes behind.

Her village, her home -- it was all gone.

Blood dripped from her sword, she realized. Looking down she saw the red droplets staining her skin and clothing. Shakily she touched her cheek with thin fingers, they came back scarlet.

Tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she squinted, trying to see through the thick black dust that seemed to fill the air. Then she noticed the figures, all wearing the same black coat adorned with a silver star, examining the corpses and destroying giant monsters. The monsters were huge grotesque orbs floating in the air, firing violet bullets. They were undeniably horrible, but watching them summoned an inexplicable wave of sadness.

She swayed back and forth unsteadily before collapsing in a crumpled heap on the bloodstained ground. She could hear the murmur of voices talking overhead but she didn't have the strength to lift her head.

"...Innocence... power... so young.... take... order..." On and on the voices debated until finally rough hands picked her up and cradled her against their chest. Narumi’s head lolled to the side weakly. The last thing she was her village, her home, being consumed by hungry flames.

 

* * *

 

Narumi's eyes fluttered open. She struggled weakly against the iron grip pinning her arms to her side. The man glanced down at her with hard brown eyes. His grip loosened just enough for her to readjust her arms to a more comfortable position, before tightening again.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked, craning her neck to see her surroundings. They were standing outside a large Japanese style home with four other men. The moon was still out, making Narumi wonder if it was the same night or if she had been sleeping for a whole day.

"We have to retrieve another accommodator." He said shortly. Narumi frowned in confusion.

"Accom-acconidat-thing.... What is that?" She asked with childlike curiosity, stumbling over the long word.

The man glanced down at her, surprised that she had seemed to retain her innocence after seeing the battlefield they’d found her in. Dull ashen orbs gazed back at him, forcing him to amend his previous statement. Clearly, she hadn’t made it out unscathed.

"Accommodator," He enunciated slowly. "It means you are a person who can wield His power; innocence. You have been chosen by God to fight in the never ending battle against the Millennium Earl as an exorcist."

She averted her eyes. "That sounds scary."

"It is dangerous,” He conceded, watching her reactions closely. “But you cannot be afraid. You have already defeated several akuma and at such a young age--"

"Reever!" Another man barked. "You have said too much." Reever bowed his head.

"My apologies." He murmured. Reever glanced at her one more time, and then promptly looked away, his eyes full of something akin to regret. They waited in silence until shouting and slamming doors directed all attention back towards the house. A tall exorcist exited, dragging a small girl in a pale white and pink kimono with him. A young man, looking to be in his early twenties, chased after them.

"Don't take her away! She's all I have left!" He shouted, desperation tainting his voice.

"Lenalee is an accommodator. She must come with us." The exorcist responded, never breaking stride.

"Onii-chan!" Lenalee called out, reaching her small hand towards her dark haired brother.

“Lenalee!” He responded, stretching out his own larger hand as if he would be able to pluck her from the exorcist’s arms and carry her back to safety.

"Enough!" The exorcist spat, seeming to have had enough of their theatrics. He scooped up the small girl, slinging her over his shoulder as he marched away from the distraught older sibling. "She is coming with us. It is God’s will, there is nothing you can do."

The young man fell to his knees, gazing after the retreating exorcist.

"I'll come for you, Lenalee!" He yelled. "Wait for me! I'll come for you!"

The dark haired girl could only cry and reach for her brother, whose figure grew smaller and smaller with every step her kidnapper took.

All of the exorcists turned as one and started heading east. Narumi was set down to walk by herself, holding onto Reever’s hand. Lenalee was placed next to her, the same stern exorcist from before watching her every step. She sniffled pitifully, rubbing at amethyst eyes, stumbling over the uneven ground every so often.

"Hello." Narumi greeted quietly. The smaller girl looked up.

"Hi..." She whispered sadly.

"My name's Kurayume Narumi. What's yours?"

"Lee Lenalee." She said shyly, a small smile creeping over her lips.

"Let's be friends." Narumi said, holding out her little hand. Lenalee grasped it readily.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure,” Narumi looked around as if she could spot their destination. “Somewhere to become an exorcist, I think."

"I don't wanna be an exorcist! I want my onii-chan!" Lenalee wailed, amethyst eyes clenching shut in despair.

"Quiet!" The stern exorcist snapped. "It's a long journey, and I don't want to hear your whining the whole way."

Narumi glared at him, pulling Lenalee closer to her. He glared right back, sneering before turning away. Reever watched this exchange with mild interest, somewhat relieved that the light had partially returned to his young charge’s eyes even though it seemed to be fueled by hate.

"It'll be okay Lenalee. We'll escape together, I promise." Narumi whispered, delighting in the fact that Lenalee's eyes lit up immediately,

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Soon, the mountains gave way to rivers that fed into the sea. The ocean frothed and roared, beating against the dock with a ferocity that stunned the little girls, who had never seen anything so vast. Soon after they were loaded on to boats and told, once again, to hush.

And thus Narumi and Lenalee made a pact, deciding that their stay at the Black Order would be short and uneventful. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the set up, don't worry there will be a time skip so everyone is older. As a side note, my boyfriend doesn't believe that fanfiction and manga/anime have a big following so I'm trying to prove him wrong ;)
> 
> Kisses,  
> Madds


	2. The New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I neglected to mention this in the first chapter, but my characterization of Narumi is how i envision Naruto would've been (in the original series) if he didn't have the Third Hokage looking out for him and if he grew up in relative solitude. But no worries, Narumi will have all his best traits -- loyalty, stubborness and a desire to help those in need along with a love for ramen -- but she will have a certain air of caution about her and bitterness (at first). 
> 
> Also, prepare for some time skips. In this chapter she is currently 10 and Kanda is 11.

_//_  
_This is nothing new_  
_No no just another phase of finding what I really need_  
_Is what makes me bleed_  
_And like a new disease she’s still too young to treat_  
_//_

Narumi stared at the wall, barely flinching as the needle broke her skin. The scientists around her watched dispassionately, writing feverishly on clipboards as the monitors surrounding her beeped and lit up. She closed her eyes, retreating into her mind to escape the harsh scent of antiseptic and latex gloves.

It had been five years since Narumi and Lenalee had arrived at the Black Order. Upon arriving, Narumi had been swept away and injected with numerous shots, all containing an eerie green liquid. She was forced to perform daily endurance, strength and speed tests through a deadly obstacle course and was poked and prodded by the same faceless scientists day after day.

Occasionally she saw Lenalee in the training room, leaping through the air with a pair of glowing green boots. The Chinese girl was still having trouble adjusting. Her synch rate with the innocence was high, yet her heart wasn’t in the training. This was a fact that both pleased and vexed Narumi. Lenalee was proving child soldiers weren’t a guaranteed success, but it was hindering their own plans for escape.

The two girls would plan whenever possible, but after the first dozen failed attempts, they had to be even more creative and cautious. The Order had seemed to find their attempts amusing at first, but they were tiring fast of chasing after the wayward duo. It wouldn’t be long now before guards were assigned to them or they were forced into confinement.

Yet, Narumi wondered if Lenalee would make it until then; the green haired girl still wept whenever their pasts were mentioned. Large amethyst eyes shed tears for the brother she’d lost, the future she’d face, and for her new friend, who’d seemingly frozen her heart. Narumi had indeed grown cold, her bright spirit dimmed, but it was her hate that froze her sorrow. She hadn’t broken down and accepted the turn of events. She believed she would go back home and bury the ashes of her people, but first she had to avenge them.

A scientist removed the drip from her arm, placing a Band-Aid over the small puncture wound. Narumi flexed her arm experimentally. When she felt nothing more than a slight twinge, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up fluidly. She had changed a lot in the years since she came to the Black Order. Her blonde hair was now red, a side effect from the initial burst of innocence from the Phoenix Blade, and fell to mid back. She wore black knee high combat boots, black shorts, a black tank top with a red swirl representing her fallen clan, fingerless red gloves and a black hooded cloak. No longer was she the scared five-year-old little girl, yearning for home. Now she was an exorcist, trained to purify akuma and serve the Order. Of course, that doesn't mean she agrees with their every action and ideal, quite the contrary actually.

Despite what they told her, she knew the endless tests and experiments weren't normal. She shuddered, thinking of the liquid innocence flowing through her veins. They thought she was oblivious, that she couldn't hear them while they talked over her, pumped full of sedatives.

Narumi adjusted her gloves and started for the door.

She knew she was the ultimate test subject, having reacted positively to not one, but two innocence fragments. Slowly, week after week, they were inserting another minuscule fraction of an ounce into her bloodstream. Allowing her to cope with the liquid power thrumming through her veins before injecting her again. She didn't know what the consequences of this were going to be yet, but she would bet she wouldn't like them.

"Narumi-chan, come with me." Reever ordered, beckoning for the young girl to follow him. He had light brown hair and a bendy straw seemingly permanently stuck between his lips. He was the one who had brought her to the order so many years ago, but any resentment she had towards the man had faded in the wake of his quiet protectiveness.

_Who knew he’d end up the head of the science division?_

"Yes, Reever-san." She responded dutifully, pausing at the door whilst pulling her long hair up into a messy bun. They exited the sterile white room and entered the complex labyrinth of hallways that made up the Black Order.

"How are you feeling today Narumi-chan?" He asked, casting a critical eye over her appearance.

"The same as I felt yesterday." She muttered, tucking the few wayward red strands that had escaped behind her ears.

"Which means...?"

"Tired. I am tired of all this, Reever-san. I want to go home." She said with a small sigh, watching him from the corner of her eye. He chewed on the edge of the straw, looking distinctly guilty.

"Ah, well, soon you shouldn't need the shots anymore, but your home is here, Narumi-chan. There’s ... nowhere else for you to go." She looked down, fists clenching at his words. He paused outside the training room. "Here we are." He bent down and rested his hands on her slender shoulders. "There's someone I want you to meet. He's new to this branch of the order and doesn't know anyone yet. I’m hoping you can show him around and make him feel welcome."

Swallowing back the wave of sadness that came with thoughts of Konoha, she felt a twinge of excitement at the notion of making a new friend.

She looked up, unclenching her hands.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She said offhandedly.

“That’s good to hear. His room will be across from yours.” Reever informed her, before pushing open the door leading to the training room, revealing a young boy, maybe a year older than her, going through katas. His sword seemed to be an extension of his arm, so effortless his movements seemed as he flowed between stances. He didn’t seem to notice them. Reever cleared his throat.

“Kanda Yuu, this is Kurayume Narumi.” Reever introduced in fluid japanese, startling the boy. Kanda whirled around, still gripping his sword.

“Hello,” Narumi smiled and gave a little wave, trying to emulate Lenalee’s cheerful demeanor. “I’m going to show you around the Order.”

“Hn.” Kanda sheathed his sword, walking over to join the two.

Narumi examined the boy currently glaring daggers at her. He had his sword sheathed over his shoulder, black shorts, black boots, and a dark blue shirt. His hair was a deep blue and hung just above his shoulders; jagged bangs partially hiding narrowed eyes. All in all, he looked less than enthused to make her acquaintance.

“Let’s go, Yuu.” Narumi said easily, unwilling to let this newcomer intimidate her, turning on her heel, smirking at the annoyed huff behind her.

“Don’t call me that, Kurayume.” Kanda snapped, but light footfalls told her he was following.

“Whatever you say, Yuu.” Narumi replied, a sly smile dancing on her lips, before starting her tour. She would give him respect when he earned it. “The Black Order seems pretty big until you get the hang of all the random hallways.” She began. “This whole floor is dedicated to training. We just left one of the bigger rooms.”

“Hn.”

She paused at the stairs. “Down a level is where your innocence synchronization rate is tested by Hevlaska. It’s also where the Great Generals are.”

“Great Generals?” He grunted, as if it pained him to ask a question.

“They’re the bosses around here. All important decisions are made by them.” She explained then started heading up the stairs. “This next level is the cafeteria. It’s always open and they have the BEST ramen ever!” Narumi squealed before composing herself, getting a strange look from Kanda.

“Do they have soba?”

“Yes, and ramen.” She emphasized.

“Hn, ramen is too salty.” Kanda scoffed.

Narumi shot him an affronted look, taking the comment personally. Kanda stared back at her, an eye roll showing what he thought of her and her ramen. Narumi shook her head at his foolishness but let it go, continuing up the stairs.

“This is the lounge. The exorcists and finders usually hang out here if they’re not out on a mission.” At his questioning look she elaborated. “Finders are those that didn’t quite make the cut to be an exorcist. They can’t wield innocence, but they still help out however they can.”

“So they’re useless.” He summed up bluntly.

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

The two sat down on a plush couch, taking a break, legs aching from the climb.

“Have you been on a mission, Kurayume?” Kanda asked nonchalantly, but his intense gaze gave away his curiosity.

She shook her head, a wry smile twisting her lips as she thought of the irony.

“Not yet. Lena-chan and I are flight risks; they’d never let us out because they know we wouldn’t come back. They don’t want to lose us, I guess.” She said in contempt, making no attempt to disguise her true feelings. She looked around, making sure they were alone, before leaning in close. “Wanna hear a secret, Yuu?”

“Hn. Don’t call me that.” He growled, but leaned in all the same.

“Lena-chan and I, we hate the order.”

Kanda leaned back, eyes widening slightly. It was one thing to infer it from her statements, but a whole other for her to admit it, soft gray eyes dark with animosity. In that moment, Kanda thought he saw the exorcist she would become, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She said suddenly, breaking eye contact. She leapt to her feet. “Breaks over, Yuu.”

Kanda shot her a glare as he slowly got to his feet, following her to yet another staircase.

“How many levels are there?”

“Seven. This is level five.”

“What are those rooms for?” Kanda asked, looking down the dimly lit hallway, splashed with what looked like blood.

“Pray you never find out.” Narumi said shortly, shoulders hunching over slightly. “Next floor.”

They climbed the stairs in silence, Narumi’s cloak billowing behind her as she increased her pace, seemingly anxious to leave the previous floor behind.

“This floor and the next are residential. Everyone is assigned their own room, you can do whatever you want to it.” She explained, taking off down the hall, swiftly turning and weaving through the many hallways with practiced ease. “Most Order members consider this their home, but for some it’s just a place to sleep.” Her disdain for the first sort was near palpable. “Exorcists are always on the go, so I wouldn’t plan on staying in your room much, at least when you’re older.” She amended before stopping at the end of the hall. “This is my room,” She tapped a black door numbered ‘668’. “That one’s yours.”

Kanda turned around to see what she was pointing at. The door was smooth and black, a ‘669’ inscribed on it in silver lettering. He pushed open the door, taking in the rather drab decorating. The walls were cream colored, bare of any paintings or decoration. There was a small twin bed in the corner accompanied by a nightstand and a lamp. A table big enough for two took up the remainder of the space with two chairs pushed all the way in. The only redeeming factor was the large window that overlooked the cliff. It had a view of the town far below, the lights in the windows seen only as tiny glowing pinpricks against the darkness of the scene.

“It’s not much,” She shrugged joining him at the window. “But, hey, it’s a roof over your head, right?” She plopped down at the table, setting her sword on the surface, startling Kanda who hadn’t realized she was carrying one.

“Are you any good?” He questioned, taking the seat opposite her, resisting the urge to kick her out.

“I’d say so. We’ll have to spar sometime. Lena-chan will referee.”

“You’ll never beat me, Kurayume.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that, Yuu.”

“Don’t call me that!”

The young Japanese boy furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look menacing, but that just made the redhead laugh harder. He sighed and looked away, glancing back out of the corner of his eye. He could already tell she was going to be a pain in the ass, but as hellish as she would undoubtedly be … she didn’t look too bad when she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment below :) I did proofread but if I missed anything don't hesitate to point it out. I hope you like the newest installment, Kanda even made a little appearance, to my eternal delight.
> 
> Kisses,  
> Madds


	3. Her Touch Burned

_//_

_Keep playing my heart strings,_

_faster and faster,_

_you can be just what I want,_

_my true disaster_

_//_

 

Someone was knocking at the door.

Narumi rolled over, pressing her pillow over her head in an effort to muffle the noise.Yet still the sound persisted.  Whoever it was, they were clearly not going to go away on their own.

With one last sigh, Narumi sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  She shivered as the cold tile pressed against her bare feet, the morning chill dismissing the last tendrils of sleepy warmth. She padded across the room, running a hand through her tangled red locks.

She opened the door slowly, schooling her face into a glare that would make her visitor realize just how unwelcome their presence was.

“Good morning!” Lenalee greeted with a smile, hand poised as if to knock again.

“Lena-chan,” The redhead sighed, “do you have any idea how early it is?”

The chinese girl only smiled and entered the room, sitting daintily on the edge of Narumi’s bed.

“It’s not that early, Narumi. Besides, I heard that there’s a new exorcist from the Asia branch. Do you think it’s true? I’m really hoping -- ” Lenalee chattered away while Narumi attempted to rake a brush through her hair, hissing in pain when she hit a knot. Lenalee plucked it from her hand and began to deftly tame the mess that was her best friend’s head.

Narumi leaned into her touch, eyes closed as she considered Lenalee’s words.

“The exorcist you’re talking about,” she began, “it’s probably the same kid I gave a tour to yesterday.”

Lenalee paused.

“What? You met someone our age and didn’t tell me?” She sounded almost insulted, but the gentle hands working through the snarls belied her sharp tone.

“Well you’re just a baby,” Narumi teased, tilting her head back to smile at her friend, “but yeah, he’s a year or two older than me.”

Lenalee pouted.

“I’m not that much younger,” she grumbled.

“You’re still two years from double digits.” Narumi shot right back goodnaturedly.

Lenalee whacked her on the head with the brush, making Narumi yelp in surprise. She stood up, her skirt floating upwards at the sudden turn.

“Introduce me.”

Narumi shrugged at the request, seeing no good reason to object. Quickly dressing in casual clothes, she went to pull her hair into a high ponytail.

Lenalee caught her wrist, sending her a slightly wistful look.

“Leave it down today. I wish my hair was as long as yours.” She ran a hand through the crimson locks, “It’s so pretty.”

“So touchy today, Lena-chan,” Narumi commented, but acquiesced. Turning to her nightstand, she lifted her sword carefully. She took a moment to run her fingers over the ornate sheath, red and silver lines creating the illusion of fire and feathers, before strapping it to her lower back, letting her long hair hide it from view.

The redhead walked towards the door, dramatically ushering her little friend out. Not bothering to lock the door behind her, she turned to face Lenalee who was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“So, where are we going?” She asked, rocking from her heels to her toes, amethyst eyes bright.

Narumi smiled and stepped across the hall, knocking firmly on the door she’d left Kanda in the previous night. It didn’t take long for the samurai to open the door, narrowed blue-gray eyes squinting at her suspiciously. She felt a wave of disappointment seeing that he was up and dressed, looking as though he’d been awake for hours. A small vindictive part of her was hoping to startle him from a deep sleep, similar to what had happened to her that morning.

“Mornin’ Yuu,” She greeted with a smile bordering on mischievous as she pulled the green-haired girl in front of her. “This is Lena-chan. She wanted to meet you.”

Lenalee squeaked, flushing at the abrupt introduction.

“M-My name is Lee Lenalee,” she stuttered, but still managed to maintain eye contact with the older boy.

Kanda looked down his nose at the small girl, seeming to take in her thigh high boots, trembling hands and too wide eyes at a glance.

“Hn.”

Without another word Kanda made as if to shut the door, but one steel toed combat boot blocked his way. Slowly raising his eyes, his gaze met flinty gray

“It's only polite to introduce yourself, Yuu.” Her voice was light and teasing but her eyes gave away her anger. He attempted to nudge her foot out of the way, but she refused to give even an inch.

He bared his teeth, saying curtly, “Move, hellcat.”

“Make me.” She responded, ignoring the nickname for the time being.

Suddenly, the older boy kicked open the door, bringing his sword down over his head as if to slice her in half. Narumi had her sword up and blocking his strike before Lenalee had time to gasp. Her arms trembled slightly from the force behind the blow, but an excited smile lit her face, startling Kanda.

“I should be mad you tried to kill me,” she started, throwing off his blade, “but now I kinda wanna spar.”

The raven paused, sheathing Mugen with a huff. He turned on heel, seemingly unable to hold eye contact with the suddenly cheerful redhead. The two girls peeked into the room after him, watching as he pulled a dark blue jacket over his shirt.

Narumi took this time to glance around the room, seeing minute differences from the sterile room she’d left him in the previous night. He’d dragged the table and  chairs closer to the window, a small blanket folded nicely on the smooth surface. What really drew her eye, however; was the floating lotus trapped within a glass container. She wandered closer, keeping her steps. Bending down, she examined the flower, reaching out with one hand to touch the glass.

_It’s so beautiful._

Before her fingertips even made contact, Kanda was grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of the room and into the hall. Closing the door firmly behind him, he released her hand as though burned.

“It’s rude to touch other people’s things.” The taller boy grumbled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes with a sharp jerk of his wrist. Turning to face the chinese girl, who squeaked at his sudden attention, he spoke simply, “It’s Kanda.”

Lenalee blushed, amethyst eyes downturned demurely, the seeds of adoration having been planted with that short phrase.

“L-Let’s get breakfast,” she proposed, “that way Kanda can try out the cafeteria.”

“I could go for some ramen.” Narumi jumped in, turning on her heel, crimson locks fluttering in her wake. Kanda’s dark eyes followed the strands. His fingers twitched.

“Narumi, it’s too early.” Lenalee protested, falling into step with the older girl, who only laughed.

“It’s NEVER too early for ramen.” She replied cheekily, tossing a glance over her shoulder at the samurai. “You coming?"

  
With a sigh, Kanda began to follow, taking his place at the redhead’s right, wondering how he’d gotten into this situation in the first place. Little did he know, this was a pattern that would continue for many years to come. It may have seemed like a hassle, but there will come a time when he wishes for these easy days once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. I just wanted to get a bit more of their first meeting before I time skip again. The childhood isn't super important which is why I'm skipping over it so quickly. Once she reaches about 16 the real fun will begin :)
> 
> As always, please comment below and let me know what you think.
> 
> Kisses,  
> Madds


	4. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was unclear, Narumi is 13, Kanda 14, Lenalee 11.

 

_//_

_You change in front of me_

_Your eyes get darker everyday_

_It happens quietly_

_Your focus slowly burns away_

_//_

 

Time at the Black Order passed in a slow, monotonous rhythm, Kanda realized, broken only by whatever stunt Narumi and Lenalee decided to try and pull every odd day. He watched the small figure dart between obstacles, delivering earth-shattering kicks with her Dark Boots, alighting on the ground for a second before she was off again, floating through the air like a deadly butterfly.

He shook his head slightly; he knew this yearning for the outside world wouldn’t last, it couldn’t, their energy would wane and their spirits would plummet. It’d been three years since he’d arrived, and they’d been trying another for three before. They’d give in to the Order eventually. It was inevitable.

Kanda drew Mugen, fingers gripping the hilt tightly.

But secretly, he hoped Narumi would make it.

Their eyes locked, blue meeting grey, as they circled one another, both waiting for the first move. Kanda was patient, watching as Narumi’s fingers tightened on her blade a half second before she darted forward, drawing back for a slash at his ribs. Kanda sidestepped, turning and blocking her blade with his own, letting her slide past him. She whipped around, sword up and blocking his downward slash. There was a harsh clang as metal met metal, and her arms shook from the force behind the blow, but then she was rolling, throwing off his weight easily. Sword leveled at his chest, she lunged forward.

Thus a deadly dance ensued, full of slashes and graceful footwork. Narumi whirled and jabbed, never staying in one place for long. Kanda’s strikes came quick and heavy, making up for in power what she had in speed.

They stepped back, panting slightly, covered in shallow scratches, both subconsciously pulling their strikes as not to mortally injure the other, even by accident. Narumi snickered, an easy smile forming. Her eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Your hair’s looking a little uneven, Yuu. Maybe I should take off a few more inches.”

Kanda’s eyes narrowed at the dark strands on the floor and then lifted to glare at the reason his bangs were perpetually choppy.

“Try and s-” He cut himself off abruptly, head cocked as if listening for a moment before focusing on something behind Narumi. His blade lowered. Wary, she turned slightly to see what had captured his attention so. Her eyes widened.

“Lena-chan!”

She was slumped against the back wall, pale fingers pulling at dark green strands, as a keening wail tore past her lips, slowly rising in volume. As if summoned, scientists burst through the double doors leading into the training room. They swept past Kanda and Narumi, not even sparing them a glance, quickly approaching the distraught girl.

As if woken from a trance, the redhead staggered backwards a few steps, shaky fingers pulling at the few strands that had fallen from her bun during the fight. Kanda sheathed Mugen and took a step forward, hand outstretched. He hesitated for half a second, before resting his hand on the trembling girl, willing her to calm down. Narumi trembled for a moment, but stilled at the cool hand on her shoulder. She sheathed her blade, and then took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Kanda felt more than saw the ice spread across her features, freezing her emotions beneath a stoic mask. She straightened, shoulders back, chin raised slightly. Eyes blank, she nodded  her thanks and then took off towards Lenalee, a dark blur amongst the sea of white lab coats. Kanda followed a few steps behind, cold resignation curling in his stomach as it always did when she cast away her emotions. She hadn’t always been like this, but as the years passed her happiness dimmed like an oxygen-deprived flame.

Narumi pushed past the throng of scientists, ignoring their angry mutterings as clipboards were knocked aside, until she was standing before Lenalee. The Chinese girl looked even worse up close. She was deathly pale and a thin sheen of sweat covered her skin as dark circles stuck out under even darker amethyst eyes. Lenalee’s eyes met Narumi’s, and big tears started to slide down her cheeks.

“I can’t take it anymore, I can’t do it.” Her voice was hoarse. “It’s too much, it’s all just too much.” Small hands reached out towards her friend, desperation seemingly etched into her very bones.

“Lena-chan,” Narumi whispered, voice gentle, “It’s okay-”

“Out of the way, girl.” A harsh voice snarled, shoving Narumi to the side. She stumbled before familiar hands grabbed her shoulders, steadying her, but her eyes darkened in disgust at the man towering above her.

“Inspector!” Reever said sounding surprised. “We weren’t expecting you here. This is all under control.” Lenalee chose that moment to thrash and resume her wailing. Perhaps it was the sight of her dearest friend, allowing the head scientist to help her stand that pushed her over the edge.

Lveille raised an eyebrow.

“Clearly.” He waved his hand impatiently. “Someone get her up. She needs to be confined and sedated, seeing as she is mentally unstable.”

“She is not!” Narumi denied, ignoring how Reever’s grasp tightened warningly, hands on her hips. “She just needs rest.”

The inspector turned to face her, slowly, as a sudden silence fell over the room. All eyes turned to face the two of them, watching with bated breath as the young exorcist all but challenged Central Agency.

“You will not …” he spoke slowly and deliberately. “… question me.”

She stared back defiantly.

“Lena-chan is my friend. I won’t let you hurt her.”

His toothbrush mustache quivered in outrage.

“Do not insinuate such things. Besides, you are a mere child, powerless against those who would otherwise crush you.” He made a fist with one white gloved hand, as though to prove his point.

“Lvellie-san, where do you want us to put her?” Reever questioned, drawing the inspector’s attention away from the young accommodator. He was carrying Lenalee having sedated her sometime during their encounter, her head was tilted back, arms hanging low.

Narumi turned away from the sight before rage could sharpen her tongue any farther. Reever sent her an apologetic look before following the Inspector out of the training room, but it did nothing to banish the taste of betrayal from her mouth.

“Come on.” Kanda said, tugging at her wrist, all but pulling her towards the door. Wordlessly, she allowed the older boy to lead her away from the chaos of the practice rooms and into the bright hallway. Neither one spoke as they climbed the staircase, weaving around Order members with practiced ease, until Kanda had shut the door of his room firmly behind him. Then, and only then, did he finally release her hand.

Narumi walked over to the small bed, unstrapping the phoenix blade from her back before collapsing onto the familiar black sheets. Kanda followed her lead; only he sat down with more dignity. She tugged at his sleeve, causing him to glance down at the redhead. At her despondent look, he gave a small sigh, and allowed himself to be drawn into the familiar routine.

He deftly unwound the ribbon keeping his long hair out of the way. He shook his head, feeling it brush the backs of his shoulders. She followed his lead, letting her own crimson locks cascade down her back. Laying back, he rested his head on the plush pillows he so detested, since they failed to properly support his neck, and reminded himself he needed to inquire about obtaining something firmer.

 _You keep them because she likes them,_ murmured the little voice Kanda had learned to ignore.

Narumi rolled over, curling into his side as she did whenever the Order became too much for her or when she had a bout of loneliness. At those times, she simply needed another heartbeat, as if to convince herself she was still alive. He placed his hands behind his head, letting her twist her fingers around his shirt, knowing better than to break the silence. Sure enough, finally she spoke.

“Yuu … What are we going to do?” She said sadly, pressing her face farther into his shoulder.

He sighed, having long given up on correcting her use of his first name. He kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking.

“We keep walking, hellcat.” He responded gruffly, unwilling to give her false hope. “She’ll either catch up or she won’t.”

It was silent for a moment.

“I was there when she was taken.” She admitted suddenly. Kanda turned to look at her. She’d never talked about her life before the Order. Their pasts were all but taboo, both preferring to live for their respective goals instead of dwelling on the hardships that had caused their paths to intertwine. “Lena-chan cried and cried, screaming for her brother to come and save her.”

“Sounds familiar.” He said, referring to the scene they had just witnessed. He winced at the light jab that hit him in the ribs.

“She can be tough.” Narumi defended. “Lena-chan is strong. She’s so smart, she was always the one who came up with the best escape plans.”

“Where would you go?” He asked, smoothly changing the subject. He’d always wondered what they expected to do if they ever got away.

“I’d go home.” She said softly, nostalgia softening her tone. “Back to my village in Japan. It was beautiful. Lush green trees, warm sun and a little shrine on top of a mountain.”

“Family?” He tried to envision the girl’s parents, acutely aware of his own strange heritage.

“Dead. When my innocence bonded with me, it summoned akuma. Everyone died, either by poison or the Order, seeking to eliminate the witnesses.”

Tears shone in her soft gray eyes and Kanda’s long dead heart clenched in sympathy. She’d never cried in front of him before. She either ranted angrily until she exhausted herself or laid beside him in companionable silence until she fell asleep. Never had she let her guard down so completely. He wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or terrified.

“I killed them.”

“That’s shit.” He replied, eyes fixed on her stunned face. “The akuma killed them. Not you.”

“But it was my fault.” She protested, fists clenching angrily.

“No,” Kanda shook his head, not giving in to her pity. “it wasn’t. And now you’re an exorcist, training to avenge your family by taking down the Millennium Earl’s akuma.”

Narumi nodded stiffly but didn’t object again, letting him know that his words had resonated on some level, and let her eyes drift shut. She wound her arms around his waist and soon her breaths evened out as she fell into a light sleep.

Kanda frowned. He didn’t like this tearful Narumi; it made her seem weak, fragile even. It was the closest she’d come to breaking and he didn’t want to see it happen again. It made his chest feel tight. He sighed in disgust; he’d thought this feeling of protectiveness had died with Alma.

Apparently not.

Yet it was different somehow. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about this protectiveness seemed special.

Kanda, who had never yearned for human interaction, realized in that moment that he wanted the younger girl to care about him. The way she had held onto his every word, eyes glimmering with tears had shaken him down to his very core.

He opened his eyes, new resolve burning within them. He stared at the lotus flower floating on his bedside table, two petals having fallen since he first arrived.

“I’ll protect you.” He said quietly but with conviction, addressing the diminutive exorcist. He shifted slightly, pulling the redhead further into his arms. He knew that in the morning she would deny the conversation had ever happened, forcing herself back into routine, but for now, he would savor this moment.

He rested his chin on top of her head, winding his fingers through her crimson hair before letting her steady breaths lull him to sleep.

He knew she wasn’t meant for the Order and that she’d never stop trying to leave. But for at least a little while, he would hold her close and bask in the light she seemed to exude from every pore. He was young, but he knew, even then, that he’d never feel this way about anyone else. This protectiveness was reserved for her, his little hellcat. She was his, even if she wasn’t aware of it yet, as he would always be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter quite a bit. I hope the relationship between Kanda and Narumi doesn't seem rushed. If anyone is worried, just know that a separation is coming and it will be many years before they are able to admit any sort of feeling to the other. Also, woah, two chapters in one day!
> 
> Leave a comment below if you have any criticism or suggestions for chapters to come :)
> 
> Kisses,  
> Madds


	5. Bitter Words Better Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is a year older since the previous chapter.

 

_ // _

_ I feel her filth in my bones _

_ Wash off my hands til it’s gone _

_ The walls they’re closing in _

_ With velvet curtains _

_ // _

 

Tonight was the night.

Narumi kept to the shadows, hood pulled up over her head to keep the moonlight from reflecting off of her eyes. She moved slowly, breathing in time with her footsteps. She couldn’t get caught, there was too much at stake.

Before long she arrived at the infirmary. The doors seemed impossibly tall, looming over her tauntingly as if daring her to open them.

Resolve steeled, she pushed the door open, cursing silently as it creaked. Pausing for one panicked heartbeat, she pushed it shut, scanning the room for movement before slinking over to the farthest bed from the entrance. The curtains were drawn, shielding their occupant from prying eyes.

Narumi slipped between the gaps in the curtains, biting back a gasp at the sight before her. Lenalee was tied down to the bed, cuffs around her wrists and ankles that stretched to the four corners of the bed frame, severely restricting her movement. Her dark hair seemed dull and matted to her face, tangled from her shaking her head to escape the nightmare that had become her life. No matter how many times she visited the diminutive girl, this image haunted her all the same.

But tonight was different.

“Lena-chan,” Narumi touched her shoulder, shaking gently. “Wake up.”

The Chinese girl’s eyes fluttered open weakly, revealing near-lifeless orbs. She stared at the redhead, seemingly trying to place her.

“Naru…Narumi?”

“I’m here to get you out.” She drew her sword in one fluid motion and began to cut her bonds. “We can escape now, Reever is asleep and the gate keeper seems to be on the fritz so they’re reprogramming him tonight. We have about a sixteen minute gap. It’s perfect.”

Lenalee shook her head, crossing her freed arms over her chest.

“I can’t go with you.”

Narumi stilled, eyes wide. She blinked rapidly, unable to follow her friend’s words.

“What do you mean? Yes, you can.”

“No,” Lenalee’s voice grew harsh. “I can’t.”

“But wh-”

“Onii-san is coming for me.” She smiled, an expression that looked terribly out of place on her gaunt face. “They told me he’s coming.”

Narumi looked away, voice tight with disgust for the men who’d fed her friend such obvious lies.

“He’s not coming. They’re lying so you’ll comply.”

“He is!” She yelled angrily.

Narumi tried to shush her, straining her ears for the footsteps that were soon to come, but Lenalee would not be placated.

“Why do you always say that? Why do you want me to give up?” She sat up, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. “Just because you gave up, doesn’t mean I have too!”

Narumi snapped.

“You’re the one who gave up! You’re like a puppet with its strings cut, lying lifelessly in that bed!” She shouted back, accepting that her plan was now officially shot to hell, gray eyes bits of steel.

Lenalee’s eyes narrowed, and she chose her words carefully, cutting straight to the redhead’s core in one fell swoop.

“You’re just bitter because there’s no one out there that wants you. That there’s no one to come save you.” Her lips twisted upward cruelly. “You’re alone.”

Narumi staggered backward, looking as though she’d just been slapped, her worst fears confirmed. She knew it was just the pain and isolation talking, but it hurt her all the same. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let the burning tears fall.

“I will never forgive you.” She said softly, sheathing her blade and turning on her heel to leave. She glanced back once, giving Lenalee a look that spoke of betrayal and a quiet disappointment that she’d never be able to completely shake, and then the curtain swung shut, hiding her face from view.

After she’d left, the dark haired girl looked down, realizing she’d been clenching her fists so tightly her nails had bit through her skin, leaving little crescent moon shaped cuts on her palms. She watched the red well up in the cuts, eyes widening in horror as the implications of what she’d just said finally hit her. She had just pushed away the only friend she had, and she wasn’t quite sure if what she had just said out of anger could ever be undone or forgiven.

 

* * *

 

Narumi sprinted through the halls of the Black Order, footfalls be damned at this point. If their shouting hadn’t roused anyone, then nothing would. The tears that had welled up in her eyes now streamed down her cheeks, falling steadily as she fought to control her breathing. Lenalee’s last words kept echoing in her head,

_You’re alone._

Anger coursing through her veins, she felt the need to break something, as if to make the outside just as ugly and broken as the insides of her heart. Impulsively she glanced through a window at the dark scenery outside. She veered sharply towards the glass.

_Why run alongside when you can just --_

She leapt upwards, heel connecting with the glass in a destructive kick.

_\-- break through._

She landed nimbly on the ground, broken shards raining down like falling stars. Hearing a startled cry from behind her, she took off without bothering to look back. Her cloak streamed behind her, making every step more difficult than necessary. With a twinge of annoyance she unlatched the clasp holding it together, feeling more than seeing it billow into the air.

“Narumi! Stop!” Reever commanded, his voice crackled through the loudspeaker. She gritted her teeth as the scientist repeated himself, this time with the barest hint of a plea. Yet even this, combined with the horde of finders on her heels, did nothing to dissuade her from her goal. Lenalee may not be coming, but that doesn’t mean she had to stay behind.

She paused at the cliff’s edge, the veritable edge of the world, preparing to jump, when a familiar voice made her pause. She glanced back, taking in the situation quickly.

Shielding her eyes as several spotlights shone down, the harsh wind tore the band out of her hair causing it to flare out behind her in a burst of red. She attempted to tuck the loose strands behind her ears, looking over the sizable crowd that had gathered. An indubitable army of finders had surrounded her in a semi-circle four people deep. And from the center of the half circle, Kanda stepped forward. A small frown marring his face, drawing his eyebrows into sharp lines.

_I told him not to frown so much, his face is too angular._

“You’re prettier when you smile, Yuu.” She called out, unable to resist teasing him, even under these circumstances.

“Come back.” He said tonelessly, one hand reaching over his shoulder to grab Mugen.

Instinctively she grabbed her blade, foot edging back and into her stance. Bits of the ground broke off under her heel, sent tumbling down the cliff side to land far below.

They stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. For several heartbeats nothing happened, then the older boy seemed to deflate and switch tactics.

“Hellcat,” Kanda’s hand left Mugen, and he faced her, palms up, empty handed, “don’t leave.”

Narumi half smiled at the nickname. His words told her to stay, but his eyes burned into hers, telling her she’d better run and she’d better run now.

“Goodbye, Yuu.”

She fell backwards, red hair streaming upward like fire as she plummeted towards the ground.  The last of the Order she saw was Kanda peering over the edge, such longing in his eyes it made her heart ache.

_I bet they wish they didn’t experiment on me now._

“Fly, Daraku Tenshi.” She gritted her teeth, as the skin over her shoulder blades was pulled tight for an instant before obsidian wings burst from her skin in a spray of blood. They snapped open, slowing her descent. She rolled, facing the ground now. With a few strong flaps she had stopped falling and was merely hovering in place, staring out at the city far below.

Excitement burned through the pain and with a triumphant cry she swooped down, headed towards the city. She would fly as far as her wings would take her and then she would stop and fly past even that. She wouldn’t stop until she’d gotten so far away the Black Order would have to give up on chasing her.

There would time to reflect on what she’d left behind, time to mourn the loss of her dear friends and a place that had, if nothing else, a steady supply of ramen. But for now, she’d focus on the burning sensation in her shoulders and the lightness in her heart.

_I’m finally free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait between updates -- I had a lot of personal things going on and college finals hit me like a train. From now on I will be shooting for one chapter a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) from now on the ball really gets rolling. We're almost done with all of the backstory.
> 
> p.s. sorry if all the time skips and backstory is a drag (>_


	6. Angels and Demons

 

//

_Trying to run from that, say you’re done with that_

_On your face girl, it just don’t show_

_When you’re ready just say you’re ready_

_When all the baggage just ain’t as heavy_

_//_

 

“Where’s Cross?” A gruff voice barked, looming over the cowering child.

“I-I don’t k-know...” The twelve year old stuttered, trying to press his body farther into the wall. “Maybe the b-bar?”

“That bastard!” The tall man snarled as he turned to his companion. “What do we do now?”

“Well, this is his pupil.” The man gave a lecherous grin. “I’m sure we can come to an…agreement.”

A loud hiss drew their attention to the corner of the warehouse they were in. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at them. The men recoiled in shock.

“Don’t touch him.” The voice hissed as the crimson eyes narrowed. At that moment, moonlight filtered in through the broken windows, casting the mysterious figure into the light.

“An angel?” Allen wondered, staring at the young girl in awe. Her hair was as red as her eyes and fell to her waist, as two large wings extended behind her. They were feathered black and seemed to swallow the moonlight.

The two men disagreed with Allen’s statement.

“D-Demon! Let’s get out of here!” They shouted, running from the warehouse. The girl watched them for a moment, and then collapsed once they were out of view.

“Hey, are you okay?” Allen hurried to her side, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave a great shudder and the wings shook before retracting back into her body. Within seconds they disappeared, leaving smooth skin behind, marred only by the black crescent moon on her left shoulder blade.

Allen took this time to examine her more closely. At this distance he could see that her skin was littered with cuts and bruises, in various states of healing. Her clothing was ripped and she was much too thin. Making up his mind, he carefully scooped her into his arms, trying not to jostle her too much.

“What are you doing?!” She protested, light gray eyes flashing with indignation. Allen blinked in surprise, _weren’t her eyes red?_ , and made a note to ask her about that later.

“Please stop moving, Angel. I’m trying to help you.”

She stopped struggling, regarding the boy with an indecipherable glint in her eyes.

“What did you call me?”

“I don’t know what your name is ... you saved me and you have such pretty wings,” Allen had the decency to blush. “So... Angel.”

She chuckled, and Allen could feel her muscles relaxing. Her whole face seemed to soften, making her seem more approachable.

“My name is … Narumi.” She said, after a slight pause, with the faintest hint of an accent that Allen would label as oriental.

“My name is Allen Walker. I’m traveling with my master right now,” He said conversationally. “I’d take you to him, but he’s gambling away my earnings right now... I swear, that man has an unbelievable amount of debt! In fact, that’s what those two men from before wanted – money that is. Thanks for helping me out back there-”

Narumi let the chatter wash over her as she examined her savior. He couldn’t have been much older than her own fourteen years, in fact by face and build alone he seemed about twelve, but his white hair made him seem much older. He had big silver eyes and a strange scar, which stretched over his left eye and ended in a pentagram just above his eyebrow. She also noted that he was wearing only one glove on his left hand.

“We’re here.” Allen said, gently setting her down. She teetered for a moment, the world seeming to tilt on the wrong axis, before grabbing his shoulder to steady herself.

They entered the motel; the lady behind the counter didn’t bother to look up from her magazine, and made their way to the room at the end of the hall.

Narumi plopped down on the only bed, snuggling underneath the threadbare blanket, silencing Allen’s protests with a glare. Giving up, he curled up on the end of the bed, figuring that if Marian Cross was going to yell at him anyway, he might as well be semi-comfortable.

 

* * *

 

Marian Cross, MIA General of the Black Order, could only raise an eyebrow at the scene that awaited him in his motel room. His idiot pupil was laying on _his_ bed, not the straw mat he had so graciously set out for him, and there was a strange girl with him. Cross observed his fellow redhead for all of two seconds before shoving them both on to the ground.

“Master,” Allen groaned, rubbing his head. “You’re back.”

“Who is that?” He asked bluntly, eyeing the girl who was gripping a sword that she had pulled out of nowhere. Seeing the weapon, Allen yelped and took a half step back.

“Narumi! What are you doing? Where did you get-”

“Kurayume Narumi?” Cross cut in, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“What’s it to you?” She asked icily, never loosening her grip. She had the kind of intensity that made her look a bit feral, like a wild animal ready to pounce if you dared bare your throat.

“I’ve heard of you. Gave the Order the slip a few months back, eh? I like you already.” Cross nodded, doing the math in his head. “With both of you working for me, I’ll be able to drink twice as much. Yes, congratulations, I’ll take you on as a student.”

Narumi’s eyes narrowed even further. “You’re with the Order?”

She looked him over; even slightly tipsy he exuded a formidable aura. He was tall with long crimson hair that curled at the tips, and a white eye patch, adorned with a black cross, obscured half of his face. The other half sported half an eyeglass, rimmed with silver. He wore a strange variation of the Order’s uniform, except it was black edged with gold paired with a matching wide brimmed hat that threw most of his features into shadow.

“Hardly. I’m a General, but I hate the Black Order so I’m avoiding going back.” He said dismissively, moving his hand as if to wave the matter away. “We have a common goal in mind, so I will train you to use your Innocence, and in return you will work off my debts. Simple, really.”

“How do you figure?” She said dryly, but sheathed her weapon all the same. “I don’t need you to train me. I need to go back to Japan.”

He scoffed.

“You think a ten year old brat like you can navigate across the continents, avoiding akuma and exorcists alike?”

“I’m fourteen!” She burst out, stomping her foot.

“And still a child.”  He took off his hat, hooking it over the bedpost. “Be grateful I’m taking you on as an apprentice at all, brat.”

Narumi bared her teeth, about to make another snappy retort but Allen’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“It’s not so bad,” He said with a small smile. “It’s better than being alone.”

_Alone._

The word cut deep, poking at her still open wounds.

“I’ll … stay for a few days.” She gave in. “But if I’m not getting anything out of this I’m leaving!”

Allen sighed in relief, silver eyes bright.

“I’m so glad.” He glanced at Cross, who had already fallen asleep, clearly having lost interest in the conversation after saying his piece. “Sorry, this all the room we have. It's kind of embarrassing.”

Narumi looked over at the straw mat and sighed. She sat down with her back against the wall, leaving Allen to curl up next to her on the mat.

 _I’ve traded one master for another,_ she thought with a sigh. _I wonder how Yuu’s doing …_

Then with a pang she realized she’d never see the stoic boy again.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t easy working for Marian Cross. The man drank enough for ten men and had amassed a pile of debt taller than the Hokage Mountain she’d climbed in her youth --

Allen stood at the foot of the table, small hands trembling in mock-nervousness as he examined his cards. Deftly he plucked one from his hand to discard and smoothly drew a new one from the deck. As all eyes were trained on the miniature card shark, Narumi slid through the crowd relieving the spectators of their wallets.

\-- but somehow they made it through.

“Royal straight flush.” Allen proclaimed with an innocent smile. “That means I win, right?”

The men gritted their teeth, throwing down their cards and money in distaste. Allen quickly folded the bills and tucked away the coins, locking eyes with Narumi long enough to see her nod. She slipped out the door, conscious of the heavy bulge in her pockets. Thankfully, her thick cloak combined with the late hour provided enough of a cover to calm her nerves.

She walked the block and a half to their designated meeting point and began to sort through the wallets, dropping the empty husks into the sewer water pooling at her feet when she was through.

“Can’t we find a better place?” Allen grumbled, nose wrinkling in disgust as he settled onto a large box, mindful of the dirty water inches below his boots.

“Nope,” She easily responded, “it’s a good spot.”

He sighed heavily, knowing better than to argue with her, and emptied his pockets so they could count their winnings.

“Maybe this will last a whole day,” the silver-eyed boy said hopefully, tilting his head back to watch the sky.

“Doubtful,” Narumi replied, tipping her hood back to reveal her face. Her grey eyes seemed to swallow the moonlight. “He’s a maniac.”

 **“** It’s already been three years, Angel.” He kept his eyes fixed resolutely on the inky darkness. “When … will we be able to leave?”

She smiled at the nickname, but it lost all its joy when she realized the implications of his statement.

“Do you really want to go?” She asked quietly, tightening the drawstring bag she kept their earnings in.

He tilted his head to the side, glancing at his partner out of the corners of his eyes.

“Yes,” he mumbled. “I want to save people so they don’t have to suffer.”

“A noble reason for such a thankless job.” She muttered, flipping her hood back up before starting to exit the alley.

“Wait!” He scrambled after her, narrowly avoiding the filth. “If you really don’t want to go back, then we can just wander on our own. We don’t need an organization backing us.”

She shook her head, brushing loose red strands out of her eyes.

“No, that wouldn’t be enough.” She paused outside of their hotel, turning to face the younger boy. “The Black Order is the best place to be for an exorcist.” She said, looking as if it physically pained her to admit.

“But you--”

“I was a special case.” Narumi countered, baring her teeth in something reminiscent of a smile. “You won’t find many stories like mine.”

Allen shuddered, more than a little disturbed at the possibility of her dark side rearing its ugly head as it often did whenever her past was mentioned.

But she only chuckled mirthlessly and opened the door; so they began to ascend the stairs, climbing until they reached the top floor. They walked down the narrow hallway, Allen staying a few steps behind, wary of her constant giggling. She opened the door without knocking, not surprised to find it unlocked.

“Allen, Narumi … Sit down.” Cross drawled as soon as the two came within view. He swirled the contents of a half-filled wine glass in his left hand while the other stroked a large mallet.

They exchanged looks, but Allen obediently sat on the straw mat placed in the center of the room. Narumi chose to sit on the windowsill instead, eyes fixed on the elephants sleeping in the distance. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, and if she were right, this would be the last time she saw this particular sight.

“Can you believe it’s been three years since you became my apprentices? You’ve shown enormous progress on your paths to becoming exorcists.” He paused to take a sip of his wine. “Which is why, as of today, you can call yourselves full-fledged professional exorcists.”

Allen’s eyes lit up in excitement and he leaned forward. “Are you serious? That’s great!”

But Narumi eyed their master suspiciously. Seeing as the man was even more hung over than usual, there had to be a catch.

“Sort of,” He mumbled, before clearing his throat. “First, you have to agree to pay a visit to the exorcists’ headquarters for me.”

_Ah, there it is._

His one visible eye was hazy but contained an unhealthy amount of malice. Narumi fingered the hilt of her sword.

“Wait… You do know where the headquarters are, don’t you?” Cross asked gruffly, staggering slightly as he stood from his chair. He clutched the mallet like it was the only thing keeping him conscious as he slowly advanced towards his crouched apprentice.

“Yeah...” Allen answered weakly, previous enthusiasm absent in face of the danger drunkenly approaching.

“Cross, what’s the hammer for?” Narumi asked, raising one crimson eyebrow incredulously. She had dropped the honorifics a while ago. The General had beaten all sense of respect and honor out of her early on, he said there was no need for prissy titles in the real world.

“It’s a mallet, idiot apprentice.” He sneered, not even sparing her a glance. “And it’s not for you, don’t be jealous. It’s an ugly color on you.”

He redirected his attention back to Allen.

“I’ll send Timcampy with you.” He stepped closer to his prey. “And I’ve already sent a letter to an executive named Komui, so leave _first_ thing in the morning.”

“Let me guess,” Allen’s eyes were trained on the weapon, a giant sweat drop forming at his realization. “You’re not coming with us, are you?”

“Hell no.” Cross growled, raising the mallet above his head. “I’d rather lose a thumb than go back there!” With a decisive downward swing, he knocked his youngest apprentice out cold. Allen flopped to the side like a rag doll, leg twitching once before he was still.

Narumi sighed and jumped off the windowsill. She knelt besides Allen, checking his pulse with one gloved hand.

“Seems you’re smart enough not to intervene in the affairs of men.” Cross slurred, slumping back over into his chair, seeming to have lost all energy now that his task was complete.

She rolled her eyes, sitting down next to the unconscious boy.

“It seems you’ve drank away the last of your brain cells.” She spat right back but her voice lacked its usual heat. He sneered right back, but then his eyes took on a more calculating glint.

“You didn’t stop me.” It was phrased as a statement but the unasked question seemed to hang in the air.

She glanced away, breaking eye contact with the General. She ran a hand through Allen’s hair, gently working out the snarls and tangles.

“You wouldn’t kill him,” She shrugged then added quietly. “Plus … I don’t want to return, but he doesn’t need to hear that.”

“Idiot apprentice.” Cross scoffed, tossing back the last of his wine. “Haven’t I trained you well enough to escape from any situation? Besides, my name, if nothing else, should protect you.”

It wasn’t the most inspiring speech, but it still soothed her frazzled nerves. He was right, the odds of the Order picking a fight with a General were very low. Especially with a known aggressive, sociopath like Cross. He may not have been the most caring of masters but his word still carried considerable clout wherever he went.

_And I’m not the same little girl that ran away. I’m stronger now. I don’t need to rely on his name. I can protect myself._

He tipped his glass upside down, frowning when no more ruby drops landed on his awaiting tongue. With a huff, he tossed it to the side.

Narumi suppressed a wince as the glass shattered, used to her master’s carelessness by now.

“Look after that one,” He inclined his head towards the sleeping boy. “He’s too soft.”

They both recalled the young boy Allen had befriended, Narain, and his subsequent demise due to the Earl. Allen had cried and mourned for twice the amount of time the friendship had lasted.

“Of course,” She bristled, “Allen’s like family.”

There was a brief image of blood and flames conjured at the word, but it dissipated as she blinked.

“Family,” He mused aloud. “Don’t be taken in so easily. Trust your instincts.”

“Is that solid advice I hear? Since when did you become a respectable adult?” Narumi retorted, undoing the clasp that held her cloak in place.

“I’ve always been respectable. It’s brats like you that can’t comprehend my greatness.” Cross informed her smugly, acting as though he’d imparted some great knowledge on her virgin ears.

“Big words for a chronic drunk.”

“Shut it, brat. You leave in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Narumi lied down next to her white haired partner, using his arm as a pillow. She threw her cloak over the two of them, not that the temperature ever plummeted drastically in India, but the nights did get cold.

Narumi watched with half an eye as Cross stretched out on the single bed, not even bothering to remove his heavy dirt-caked boots. Too tired to chide him, she let her eyes drift shut. By the time she opened them next he would be gone and they’d be off to the Black Order. Despite her complaints about his character, she would be a little sad to see him go. For all his flaws, General Cross was as much a comfort as he was a burden. Despite the fact that she had to resort to petty thievery in order to survive, his constant presence had made her feel secure in a way that she hadn’t experienced in a very long time.

But now it was her turn to play the role of a protector, but for a young white haired boy instead. Narumi didn’t mind though, Allen was warm in all the places that had fallen cold within her.

She snuggled closer to his warmth, reminded of a time when the hair she’d pressed her nose into had been a deep blue. Yet even that had ended, perhaps so this could begin. Regardless, in less than twelve hours her whole life would change once more and she had yet to decide whether or not it would be for the better.

 


End file.
